Just Marriage
by silentbutviolent47
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are engage. Will everything turn out like what Hiashi and Fugaku had planned? Warning: Not like an ave. arrange marriage fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Marriage**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…its obvious.

**Summary:** Hinata and Sasuke are engaged…Will everything turn out like what Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku had planned?

**Warning:** Hinata will be OOC.

**XxxxX**

"But Father!" Hyuuga Hinata protested.

"There's no but Hinata, you will be marrying one of our business partner's son to strengthen the bonds between two of the most influential families in the business world." Hyuuga Hiashi said.

"I haven't even met him…or even seen him." '_In short I didn't know him!' _

"That's why you are going to Japan." Her father answered flatly.

"I don't live him!"

"You'll learn that when you arrive."

"Father, why are you doing this to me? I try hard just to gain your respect, to be a daughter that you will be proud of. But I just can't understand why you have to do this to me?" Tears where already falling down her porcelain skin.

"It's for your own future."

"No, it's not. It's all for that damn business. You don't even think of y own happiness. Father, I'm a human. I'm not a puppet that you can control what to do!"

"You will be leaving tomorrow and that is final. So, start packing your things, now." Ordered her father as if he didn't hear anything. Hinata storm of the room and went to her room.

**XxxxX**

A handsome, pale, Raven-haired guy entered the room.

"Why do you call me?" Uchiha Sasuke asked. 'This early in the morning.'

"Sit down." Uchiha Fugaku commanded.

"But, Dad I ha-"

"This is more important." Sasuke was cut off by his father's serious tone. Instead of saying anything he just obey his father and listen to whatever he was about to say.

"Your soon-to-be-wife will arrive here tomorrow and you must be prepared."

"MY WHAT?!" Sasuke almost fell of from his chair. "I don't even have a girlfriend how come I get myself a soon-to-be-wife!"

"It is an engagement between two of the most influential families. And I warn you, you must cut any relationship you have with that _slut_."

"But Dad-"

"It is a must, Sasuke."

He knew that his father is serious…dead serious. So, he just nods. He perfectly knows who his father is talking about. But in the first place he doesn't have any feelings for Kin, it's just physical attraction between them. What kind of devil enters his father's head to put him in such engagement?

He just can't stand those rant or more of a lecture from his father, about him behaving well when his soon-to-be-wife arrived. So, he just leaves his father's office with train of thoughts about his soon-to-de-wide.

**XxxxX**

All was ready, her things were already packed, her flight is set, and all was just waiting for her. A few minutes later, she came out of her more, only to be greeted by her gather, younger sister and cousin.

"I'll be also going to Japan, after you. I still have some important meetings to attend to." Her father said.

Hinata just nod, feeling numb. She really doesn't want to leave and be thrown out to a place she haven't been on and especially be forced to marry someone she barely knew. She bid her good bye to her sister and cousin heavy heartedly.

She went outside their mansion where a black Limousine was waiting. She ride inside and headed to the airport.

**XxxxX**

When she arrived at Japan's airport she was already escorted by four body guards. 'What they think of me a prisoner.' She thought.

"I'll just go first in the rest room." She mentioned to one of her body guards.

Hinata enters a door saying 'Ladies' in bold letters. She thanked God that no one is inside. Then, she noticed a navy blue bag beside the sink. Her curiosity gets the best of her so, she open the bag only to see a pair of pants, a shirt, a rather bulky jacket, sneakers, and a cap.

This gave her an idea. She hurriedly entered one of the cubicles. Once inside, she started to undress and put on the clothes that are inside the bag. She put her real clothes in the bag and leave it again in the sink. She also tuck her hair in the cap.

When, she looked at the mirror. She can't even recognize herself; she was also a bit surprised that the clothes fit her perfectly. Does someone up there wanted to save her from the hell hole that a waits her? Well, she really need to thanked whoever it was. She hurriedly went outside and was able to get out of the airport as fast as she can. Someone up there really love her! She ride on a cab, thanked God she got her money and cell phone with her.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke was awake by the ringing of his cell phone. He tries to reach it under his pillow. (**A/N** Well I keep my cell phone under my pillow. I'm such a freak I know :-P)

"Hello" he answered sleepily. 'Damn, who all would call him this early in the morning?)

"Your soon-to-be-wife is missing!" Well that answered his question; his father who else.

"Ok, ok I'll go in the airport." He answered stifling a yawn.

"You Must!" with that his father hangs up the phone. Sasuke rub his eyes and proceeded to take a shower.

A few minutes later, he was already riding in his car heading towards the airport. _Do I have to do this? _He arrived at there only to be greeted by his pissed off father.

"How could you sleep there comfortably while, your soon-to-be-wife is missing?!" His scolded him.

"I'm already here.' With that his father tried to calm down.

**XxxxX**

The taxi driver got angry to her, cause she really doesn't know where to go. And now here she was walking in an empty street, dripping wet because of the heavy rain in the middle of the night.

It was her first time in Japan, which is why she doesn't know where to go. Her money is not enough to buy plane tickets back to America. She planned on seeking for a job, but who would hired her she can't even sweep the floor or even wash the dishes, cause she grown up with a golden spoon shoved in her mouth. (**A/N** It's not literal that a golden spoon is shoved in her mouth it means she doesn't have to move or do anything to get what she wants.)

But that is not the problem; the problem is she doesn't have a place to stay tonight. _It's just my luck that I have to sleep on the street. _She stop on her tracks when she saw a bus stop on the other side of the street. _Not bad. _She thought as she started to cross the street.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke was driving furiously. It was already midnight but still he was driving in the middle of a deserted street. It's all because of his crazy fiancé. _What did she think of me? A monster? That stupid girl when I find her I will surely make her life miserable! _And to make things worst it was already raining.

Just then a figure crossed the street. He quickly stepped on the break but this doesn't stop his car from bumping the person. _What the hell…_

**XxxxX**

**End of Chapter**

**Please R&R… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Summary:** Hinata and Sasuke are engaged. Will everything turn out like what Hiashi and Fugaku had planned?

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say this –sigh- I do not own Naruto (which is really obvious).

**Now on with the story…**

Just then a figure crossed the street. Sasuke quickly stepped on the break but this doesn't stop his car from bumping the person. _What the hell…_He quickly moved out from his car ignoring the heavy rain. He bent down and looks at the person. Damn he hit a girl! He quickly removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders and carried her inside his car since she was unconscious. Once inside he quickly drove off to the nearest hospital because her head is bleeding.

**-XxxxX-**

When they arrived at the hospital he quickly moved the girl out from his car. Nurses quickly rush from their side once they saw the girl bleeding in his arms. They immediately rushed her inside the emergency room with the doctor leaving the Uchiha behind. He sighed as he seat in the hospital bench. This isn't really good. _Fuck…_

Hours later…

The doctor emerged from the room, a woman in his early thirties with blonde hair and hazel eyes fixed her gaze to the Uchiha.

"What happen to her?" Sasuke asked eagerly, he didn't know why he was acting so concerned about this girl.

"Well I'm Tsunade and I'm your wife's doctor." Introduced the woman

"What? No! I am not her husband; I'm the one who ran into her."

"Oh…she had got some bruised and her head also stop bleeding aside from those minor injuries she's already safe. Do you know her name?"

"No. When will she be able get out of here?"

"She will be out once she gained consciousness. If you don't mind I have other patients that I need to attend to. You can come inside if you want to check on her." Sasuke just nod and entered the room, there lying on the bed was a beautiful lady._ Is she the girl that I'd ran to?_ He walked inside and settled himself in the chair beside the bed. He look closely on the girl lying on the bed.

She looks so sweet and innocent. She had long midnight blue hair that frames her pretty face but her head is bandaged. Her clothes are already changed from those white hospital gowns. When he looked at his wrist watch he realized it was already morning. Then suddenly he felt his eye lids became heavy and he fell asleep.

**-XxxxX-**

Her head feels heavy and her body was like out of her control; she wanted to move but she can't. The she notice a mass of ebony colored haired laying beside her. She blinks a couple of times before her vision cleared. She stared straight at the white ceiling. '_Where I am?_' she asked herself, just then the mass of ebony hair lying beside her, stir.

Sasuke, not even being a morning person, wake earlier than usual. Maybe because of his not so comfortable position in the chair and his head is ducked in the bedside. This gives him cramp. He let out a yawn escaped his lips and stretch for a little. Only to find a pair of lavender tainted eyes staring oddly at him.

"So…you're awake. Good." He said but his voice is slightly crack.

"W-where am I?" She take a look at he surrounding, avoiding the look of the guy, who she find…attractive.

"Hospital" He said. "I'm the one who run into you, two days ago." '_Damn, I've been spending two days of my life watching over this girl. Well, at least she's already awake. I can leave her anytime I want.'_ He thought, yeah it was true he was looking over the girl for two days. He didn't even show up in his office. Even his father is clueless to where he had gone.

"Oh." Was all she can say. She's been hit by a guy…a really handsome guy. Then the gut move from his chair and headed to the door. "Wait."

He turn his head towards her. _'Wow, now he might think I'm weird. Well…I'm already weird._' She thought.

"Um…Well…what's your name?" It's the first question that pop out of her head at that time.

"Sasuke." He said. "I'll just go to tell the doctor that you're already awake." Then he completely disappeared through the doors. She stared at the door for a moment. 'What on earth just happen to my life.' She thought.

A flash of memories flooded her mind. It was when she still live on with her normal life until her father told her about the engagement, and she fled away and she end up being hit by a handsome guy.

**-XxxxX-**

Once he exited the room, questions started to dwell in his mind. Why did he even stay there and watch over a stranger? Why did she look so innocent? Who really is this girl? Why did she look so beautiful? Why is it that my heart is like pounding in my rib cage? _Damn. What's wrong with me?! Oh maybe… sleep deprivation… yeah it's just sleep deprivation. I'll make sure after I get myself out of this hell hole, they call hospital I will sleep for the whole day._His thoughts vanished when he saw the blonde woman he's looking for. Tsunade was giving orders to some nurses, but she quickly excused herself at the sight of Sasuke, approaching.

"So, Mr. Uchiha what ca I do For you?"

"She's awake."

"Oh…so your girlfriend is already awake." Tsunade started to walk away towards Hinata's room.

"How many times do I have to tell you that SHE is NOT my girlfriend." Sasuke fasten his pace to catch up with the blonde doctor.

"Yeah…whatever you say Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade said in a mock tone. She really likes making fun of the young Uchiha. He is bad tempered and would take everything seriously that make it so funny when she teases him about the young lady (a.k.a. Hinata). _But he won't spend his time watching over the girl for nothing._ Tsunade thought as she and the Uchiha enter Hinata's room.

**-XxxxX-**

As the guy named Sasuke exited the room, she can't help herself but to think of her father. What if someone already found her and report her to her father? What her father might do to her if he finds out where she was? What will she do? _God. What did I get myself into? But I guess this is better than to be married to someone I barely knew…Life is really unfair._ Her thoughts evaporated when she heard the opened.

She was greeted by the sight of a blonde woman wearing a doctor's uniform followed by Sasuke. "Well, I'm Tsunade, your doctor. How do you feel?" Tsunade flashed a bright smile that she gave to her patients.

"Fine I guess."

"Well, do you remember name?" Tsunade settle herself on the edge of the bed.

"Hinata…" She trailed of when she remembers that she fled away._ I need to change my surname so that I won't be recognized._ "um…Hinata…Hiroku? Yeah Hinata Hiroku." She said uneasily as she receives a questioning stare from the two.

"Ok Hinata, I'm glad you recovered rather fast, so I think you can be out this afternoon after I arrange your papers." This struck a nerve from her. "Oh, your clothes and other things will be return to you later. But for now I will leave you and Mr. Uchiha, and then I will return after I finished your papers." Tsunade wave to Hinata and Sasuke , and exited the room.

The room fell in an uncomfortable silence once Tsunade is out. Hinata is sitting on the bed while Sasuke is sitting in one of the hospital chairs. The silence continues until Sasuke noticed Hinata fidgeting on the bed.

"Will you just stop moving?" Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

"S-sorry, it's just that…I think I don't have enough …money to pay for the hospital bill."

"I'm the one responsible for paying it, so will you just stop fidgeting."

She look stun for a moment. "Thank you." She mumbled, she wasn't really used to be help by someone she barely knew especially from financial problems. Well she haven't experience financial problem before, her father provide her everything she need. Not until now.

After their conversation about hospital bills Sasuke just sat there and started flipping the magazine and completely ignore Hinata's presence. It's like Hinata doesn't even exist in the room. She even try to start a conversation but all she got was a 'Hn' from the Uchiha._ What a snob._ She got tired and just stared on the ceiling as is it was the most beautiful work of art, considering it was plain white.

The sun was already setting when Tsunade return. _Thank God she returns another hour with this guy will surely make me insane_. Hinata thought.

"I've already arranged you papers and you can be out now." Sasuke went out of the room once Tsunade handed her Hinata's hospital bill.

"You're lucky, you know." Tsunade said as she handed Hinata her clothes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked the older woman.

"Mr. Uchiha of course."

"What about him?"

"Can't you see he didn't leave you when you were still unconscious." Tsunade gave her a wink indicating something.

"Well…maybe…maybe it's… just….his…conscience."

"Yeah, whatever you can now change into your clothes." Hinata nodded and went off into the bathroom to change to the clothes she got from the airport. But it was washed and ironed. "Just be careful not to remove the bandage in your head." Tsunade shouted from the room.

While she was dressing she remember the day when she escape from her body guards then all of a sudden she remember; she doesn't have a place to stay that's way she was still walking down the streets even it's already late at night and that is when she was hit by Sasuke's car. When she came out of the bathroom she was greeted by Sasuke inside the room. Tsunade was not in there anymore.

"I already pay your bills."

"…um…thank you…"

"I'm the one responsible of this, idiot."

Hinata slightly fidget at the hem of her shirt, worry was written all over her face. This doesn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"What's your problem now?"

"…um…Well I don't have a place to stay." She ducked her head from embarrassment. "…Can I stay with you?"

**-XxxxX-**

**Please leave a review…**

**Thank you so much for all those who have reviewed:**

**InsaneKiwi, daydream14, the person you'll love to hate, Strawberries-and-Cherries, kenshinlover2002, DJ, winterkaguya, SasuHina, and Luv.Hyuuga.Uchiha**

**Thank you so much…**


End file.
